


Emotionless Robot?

by xXAce_of_HeartsXx



Category: sanderssides
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bad Puns, M/M, May need to change as story goes along, Minor Anxiety attack, Negative Thoughts, Occasional puns, Possible eventual fight sequence, Slightly dumb protags, puns, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAce_of_HeartsXx/pseuds/xXAce_of_HeartsXx
Summary: Logan has feelings for his good friend Patton.Patton doesn't know.Logan has no idea how to act.(Many thanks to IITheBlackCanaryII, C is my muse.)





	1. Chapter One: Thomas (might) Ship(s) It

**Hi everyone, I've got a new chapter story for you, I'm super duper excited for you guys to read it. ^_^ Dedicated to IITheBlackCanaryII  because I can.**

"I'm not always the bad guy," he slightly whimpered.

Logan took one look at him and frowned, "and I'm not an emotionless robot," Logan lowered his head, this is why he disliked emotions, they were dark and sticky and made him feel as though he had a pit in the area where his heart is located. "Anxiety, I am willing to be there to comfort you in the best way I possibly can, but you need to speak to him."

Anxiety looked distraught, "no, I can't, he already... he already doesn't like me, what makes you think talking will help?"

"That is what Patton always tells me, he says, that I must confront my fears and face my emotions. However much may or may not seem to apply to you, you should try to utilize this information." He smiled slightly and found himself mostly horrified, _would this convey to Anxiety the feeling(s) he has harbored for his good friend, Patton?_

Anxiety had a look of only what Logan could describe as 'inspiration' Anxiety stood up slowly and dashed out of his dark and comfy room. Logan decided this was the perfect time to bow out, he had some emotions he needed to get under control.

As Logan stepped out of Anxiety's room, he was met with an unusually surprised face, Patton must have been passing by Anxiety's room when Logan stepped out and his normally sunny face took a confused and stormy disposition. Logan was left speechless and he had no words to try to explain the situation, he was left with the deep sticky pit down in the deepest reaches of his heart, _there was nothing going on, but why couldn't he defend himself, what was silencing this normally well spoken man?_

Patton seemed to reboot after a few moments of unease and confusion, he opened his mouth "I saw Anxiety head to Roman's room, was that your doing?" Patton asked sunnily with a wholesome smirk.

Logan's heart flipped no less than three times and the sticky pit dissolved for the time being. He could feel his stomach churning. He nodded unable to even utter a word in his wonderful presence. Patton didn't seem to notice or acknowledge the blush that crept it's way onto Logan's face.

Logan stood awkwardly near the door to Anxiety's room; he waited until he was able to form a complete thought in his head and then he articulated his thoughts out loud. "Patton, did you happen to hear the conversation that took place between Anxiety and me?"

"I only heard a small part of the conversation, thank you, Logan, he needed that extra push, I'm glad that you were able to sway him to that direction," Patton lit up like a thousand fairies had leaned down to kiss him on the face. Patton looked past Logan with a reminiscent look on his face, he was tearing up.

Logan felt a pull away from his friend, he gave a blank look to the other, concealing whatever emotion was trying to claw its way up to meet Patton. "Patton, I have to leave, Thomas is calling me."

Patton nodded slowly. Logan tried for just one second more to resist the call to continue seeing his face. He sunk down staring at the other in the hall. _What did Thomas need him for?_

Thomas did not waste any time, he brought the big guns out with his first question. "Are you alright, Logan? I only ask because I've been having trouble thinking today."

Logan sighed incredulously, "yes, I am fine, why do you ask?"

Thomas's eyes widened, Logan didn't normally snap at people. "Are you sure you're okay, Logan, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Logan's face fell to the floor, _he just couldn't do it, he couldn't tell Thomas what was happening._ Logan shook his head and tried fitting his indifferent mask back onto his face, but the emotions kept leaking out, his cover was about to be blown.

"Should I call Patton to talk to you about this?" Thomas asked seriously, it seemed to be the best option to everyone except Logan, _he couldn't let the fatherly side know of his feelings,_ that would probably be too much for Logan to handle, _he could just see the rejection_ _, where were all of these emotions coming from?_

He felt the sticky dark pit enlargen and hot slick tears began to run down his face. "I can't tell Patton this, he cannot know." _Logan couldn't bear to be rejected, that was the only foreseeable outcome, the only way that scenarios could play out._ The tears obstructed his vision, he couldn't even see Thomas come over and give him a vicegrip hug.

"This is why I wanted to ask you if everything is okay, Logan, I'm here when you're ready to talk about it."

Logan sat sobbing and wailing, _it may just have been the first time he had truly felt this horrible, other than the time when Thomas was young and had gotten pretty sick._ He cried for what felt like hours, he felt dizzy, wet, sick, and he had a massive headache, which was very painful, it seemed to pulse as his heartbeat did. Thomas gave Logan one last squeeze "I'm going to get you some water, ibuprofen, and a tissue or two."

Logan took a few deep breaths and before he knew it, Thomas was back with all of the items he had left for. Logan drank some water with his ibuprofen and wiped the tears off his face. "Let me get to the heart of the matter, I believe I feel romantic love for Patton."

**Hello again everyone, this is the end of the chapter, I love constructive criticism, so if you have any feel free to message me or leave a comment. Yay chapter Finished.**

 


	2. Chapter Two: It's All a Big Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm going to thank IITheBlackCanaryII again, I may have to just credit C in the story description, C has been helping me by prereading my story before I upload chapters and also by helping quell my fears about pacing, verbiage, and even parts that I feel unsure about. The whole weekly upload thing may not happen all that often, I am notoriously bad at keeping a schedule and I'm writing this as I go.

Thomas was taken aback, _Logan had romantic feelings for Patton?_  He finally understood why Logan had been having such a hard time working efficiently lately. "Are you sure, Logan?"

Logan exhaled slowly, as if he had asked himself this question over and over again in his mind. "Yes, I am sure, I have consulted the internet and also some more credible sources, such as scientific journals and online articles posted by scientific websites. I may have also partaken in what I have come to learn is a habit for young teenagers, I took an online quiz about crushes." Logan casted his gaze downwards, he then began his thought again, "it was only for research."

Logan heard a soft chuckling from Thomas, _what was funny?_ Logan's stance straightened and he soon was staring into Thomas's eyes, trying to decipher the emotions that seemed to lightly dance across the chuckling mess that was Thomas. Logan began looking through Thomas, all he could think of was how attractive Patton looked on this very day. _What was Patton thinking about?_

_Why had Thomas called Logan?_ Patton could not think of any thing else, he couldn't even try to figure out what was happening with Anxiety, that was what got him in this mess in the first place. Patton was walking along the hallway in search of someone to tell his new favorite dad joke to, until he heard sobbing coming from Anxiety's room. He felt heart broken. Patton was close to knocking on the door to see if he could come in and help Anxiety through his tough situation when he heard Logan's deeper voice beginning to comfort the darkly clad family member.

Patton could not exactly make out what Logan was saying, his voice was lower and deeper than he remembered last. He was about to leave and consider the whole thing fruitless until he heard Anxiety's voice ring clearly and sadly. "I'm not always the bad guy."

_Of course you're not kiddo,_ he couldn't help thinking, he felt horrible that Anxiety felt as such. He moped slightly until he heard Logan's response. "And I'm not an emotionless robot." Patton heard this and his heart broke in two pieces, he needs to let those two know how special they are.

Patton remembered hearing more between the two before Anxiety bolted from the room. He remembered feeling something stirring in his stomach, it felt like butterflies, he wanted to smile, but he was too confused to, especially since he was sure that Logan was the reason for his butterflies. He had been trying to understand his feelings when Logan left the room, he looked a lot more cheerful than his normal disposition.

Patton's confused face melted into a soft smile when the small talk began. He had a feeling of happiness ooze out and lick his face, _he could be with Logan forever if he needs to._

As he was left standing alone, this was what he realized: _there is something about Logan that he likes and he needs to figure it out._

_Maybe he needs to talk to Roman, he'll know for sure what is going on. What is Logan talking about with Thomas?_

"Logan," Thomas said suddenly startling Logan in his spot. "Have you been listening?"

Logan froze suddenly, he had not been listening and he felt massively guilty. "Sorry, Thomas, I was lost in thought and somehow did not hear a word you said. This whole situation is confusing to me and I cannot seem to make any sense of it."

"It's okay, Logan, I was just asking you how you are feeling."

"Oh, um, I think I should go and lie down." Thomas looked over to Logan and saw how confused, tired, and messy the logical side of his personality looked. He nodded in agreement while he watched the tired personality sink down to the mind-scape.

Logan sank slowly down to the floor of the hallway he had been standing in earlier and to his surprise, Patton was standing there with a confused look on his face. Logan's eyes widened, he was concerned for his good friend, _is he okay?_ Patton's eyes were glassy and glazed, like he was lost in thought.

Logan stood and stared straight into Patton's eyes, until he saw the spark of life enter back into Patton's eyes. Logan careened to his room his only objective: to get out of the hallway as soon as possible, _Patton could not see him like this, there would be too many questions asked._

He locked his door and sprawled out onto his bed. His tired and frankly pain-filled head was silencing Logan with a mind-numbing pain felt all throughout his skull.

Logan wasn't surprised that his headache had at some point melded into a moderate migraine, this always seemed to happen whenever he got too emotional. This is the stage of his overexertion that always made him retreat into his shell, he always pulled his natterings back to a minimum and even, in some cases, stopped them entirely.

Logan's eyes slowly started to droop closed. Right before his eyes closed, he saw a shadow glide across his room.

The room went quiet as Logan drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: All he Needed was to Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point in the near future I will be changing a bit of the wording in previous chapters, I plan on changing the word Personalities and anything along those lines as in keeping with the respect that Thomas keeps around regularly. I feel like I relate too much with Morality(Patton) in this chapter, other than the whole being in love with my best friend thing...(Word of the day: Clump, it means: walk heavily and/or clumsily.)

Patton began walking down the hallway, he has to get to Roman's room, _he has to understand these feelings._ Patton had a hard time concentrating with his overheated face and insanely muddled stomach. _What is Logan doing to him?_

Patton continued his clump to Roman's door. Patton wasn’t really in the best shape. He was in no uncertain terms, frazzled. Everything was warm except for his stomach, which felt as though someone had jabbed a rod into the slight pudge that was gracing his abdomen.

He tried so hard to focus on walking but the only thing he could manage to do was breathe before his knees gave out under him, all he could do was stare in whatever direction his head was.

* * *

 

  
A loud, hollow thump was heard in the hallway, Roman zipped in to see what had happened. He searched the narrow strip until he saw Patton face-down on the ground. He gasped, utterly horrified. “Anxiety, I need you here, please, now! Anx, I need help,” he directed towards the younger. “Patton is on the ground, he's not looking well.”

Anxiety nodded briefly, he was worried, that much was obvious to the princely man. “I'll help you move him to your room, Roman.” This was a serious situation and everyone took it as such.

The two sides gingerly carried Patton into Roman’s room which was only feet away. _Where is Logan when you need him?_ “Anxiety, could you please go check on Thomas?” Anxiety nodded swiftly, the situation was very worrying.

Roman grabbed a wet towel from his bathroom and wiped Patton’s forehead with the cool wet cloth. He continued this action until he heard Anxiety clear his throat. “Um, do you think he’ll… be okay? Princey, I'm scared.”

Roman felt Anxiety’s wave of anxiety roll towards him, he turned to face Anxiety with a huge false smile, one that he was all too familiar making. “Anx, take a deep breath, he'll be fine. Oh, right, how is Thomas?”

Anxiety looked as if he had just remembered why Roman had sent him to the outside. “Thomas was just sitting there, in the living room, on the couch doing nothing, he looked as if he was gone, empty. Princey, what if he never comes back, will Thomas be like that forever?” Just as he said that, Roman turned to tend to Patton for a bit, to gather his racing thoughts and he saw Patton move in a way that would indicate that he had woken up.

“Patton, how are you feeling? Are you okay?”

Patton’s eyes opened wide, then he quickly narrowed them, _what is Roman asking that for?_ “Yeah, kiddo, I'm fine.” The air of tension melted and Patton swore he could hear two sighs of relief that day. “When did I get in your room, champ?”

Roman gave a quiet, terse chuckle. “You collapsed in the hallway, are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, sorry to have worried the both of you, I guess I just overloaded, which has only happened once before, don't worry, Anxiety, it's like my mind is like a computer and, it needed to reboot.”

Anxiety visibly relaxed, “I'm going to my room.”

Patton nodded softly before smiling and looking to Roman. “Roman, I was on my way here, I need to ask you a few questions.” Roman was taken aback, but he silently agreed to answer the questions. “Roman, why is Logan making my stomach feel weird, like butterflies?”

Roman had a smile growing on his face and that confused Patton, _why is Roman smiling?_ “Patton, do you like Logan?” When he asked that, Patton's stomach butterflies fluttered even more fiercely. He nodded afraid to see Roman’s face.

“This is wonderful news, Patton, first Anxiety and I are in a relationship, now you and Logan can be too,” Roman sighed dreamily.

“You and Anxiety?!? Awwwww, so cute! Wait, L-Logan and me, in a relationship? Y-you think it could happen?” Patton's eyes refused to close and his mouth glued itself shut.

“Yes, yes, Patton, I believe the two of you would be perfect together, well, not as perfect as Anxiety and I.”

Patton chuckled, _he knew Logan would be proud, he used I instead of me, he used the correct pronoun, heck, I'm proud!_ Now he's thinking like Logan, oh boy, he has got it bad. “How do you keep Anxiety out of your mind? H-how do you stop?”

Roman guffawed “You think I have ever stopped myself from thinking about Anxiety? Even when I was asleep I had the most wondrous dream with Anxiety in it. You can't control it, you'll always think of him at the most random times.” Roman looked into the distance and smiled surprisingly sweetly.

Patton was tearing up, he could literally feel Roman loving Anxiety. He was slightly jealous of their relationship, he was also jealous of how openly he could express his feelings. Patton realized this and he frowned, exclaiming “I don't deserve cookies anymore.”

He began to cry before he felt Roman giving him a comforting, warm hug, normally, he gave these, it was nice for him to be on the receiving side for once. As he continued crying into Roman’s shirt, he heard a whispery voice that he could barely understand say _“Awwwww, thhat’ss sssssweet, he'sssss comffforting yyou…”_


	4. Chapter Four: Breakfast With(out) the Munsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of a disclaimer, this chapter talks about migraines, I, in fact, do get them. This is how I have experienced migraines in the past. I hope this makes sense.

Logan woke up with a dull, quiet pain slightly drumming in his midbrain region. He was still exhausted from last night, with all of the emotions getting to him. He made a plan for himself, he decided: he would have breakfast like normal, get some work done, then lunch, then he would nap for a couple of hours, do some more work, and then sleep.

Plans never work out the way they should though.

Logan got dressed and left his room, he began shambling to the kitchen feeling slightly lightheaded along with the dull pain from the migraine. He got to the kitchen with no problems, he then noticed that four places had been set at the table.

_There was no way Patton would let him out of ‘family’ mealtime._

He quietly sat at the table and closed his eyes meaning only to think about the day he has planned out for himself, only to have opened his eyes realizing he had drifted off. The rest of the sides had joined Logan in the kitchen.

Patton had been staring at Logan for as long as he had been awake, no matter how illogical it was, he could feel Patton's gaze boring into the back of his head. “Logan, are you feeling alright?”

Logan wasn’t sure why Roman was asking him that, _he was fine, well, he would eventually be fine._ “I am adequate, why do you ask, Roman?”

Roman’s face took on a slightly pained expression, not one that Logan would have normally noticed, but seeing as he was not functioning as normal, he noticed the minute difference. Roman looked as if he were about to say something until Patton popped in between the two opposing sides of the table with pancakes, waffles, and bacon.

Patton slipped between the two while looking at Roman, he lingered for a second, which Logan found both odd and slightly indicative of his nature. The plate was set down and Patton pulled away, but not before saying “Don’t hog the syrup,” he winked producing a bottle of syrup from thin air. “We've got a **pig** day ahead of us.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile, especially with how tired he was, migraines always took so much out of him and he almost always woke up exhausted. Logan heard Anxiety snort and a small chuckle from Roman. Breakfast was relatively quiet, except for the occasional exclamation of delight, usually from Patton expressing how much he loved having everyone together for a meal.

The quiet fell over most of breakfast until Roman had a question bubble from his mind to the quiet breakfast party. “So, Logan, where were you last night? You normally check in before you head off to bed.”

Logan swallowed whatever concoction of waffles, pancakes, and syrup that was briefly housed in his mouth. He rubbed his eye as a small phantom pain stabbed his eyeball. Even just remembering the feeling of a migraine was sometimes enough to elicit this response.

Patton's face took a worrying grimace “Logan, did you have a migraine?” Logan nodded slowly as to not aggravate his head anymore than he was already. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A bit,” he said keeping his answer brief.

“Logan, take the day off, you need to recover some more. I know how you feel after one of these, you need more rest. I’ll go and tell Thomas what’s going on with you today and check up on you later, okay?”

Logan smiled softly, he was grateful to Patton for knowing his limits, even better than he did at some points. “I’ll go back after breakfast, it is after all, the most important meal of the day.”

The silence grew around the table. It was unnervingly quiet until Patton cracked one of his classic dad jokes, then the whole table broke out into a fit of snickers. Pancakes, waffles, and bacon all but forgotten as the four began giggling more ferociously. _Logan's day wouldn’t go to plan, but he has a feeling that it was going to be much better than he had planned_.

The four had eventually quit giggling and finished breakfast. Each cleared their plates and the designated dishes crew, which today was Roman and Anxiety, started on dishes.

Logan returned to his room, yawned and softly smiled.

He sat on the edge of his bed and squeezed his eyes shut, he heaved a heavy sigh, he then opened his eyes, _he can do this, he can pretend the only feelings that he has for Patton are platonic, after all, Patton could never feel that way about him._

 _“He doesn’t feel that way about you,”_ he heard a voice not dissimilar to his own say. _It couldn’t have been said aloud, he is the only one in the room and he was sure he wasn’t voicing his thoughts out loud._ He frowned and squinted his eyes untrusting of the empty room.

 _Well, there is no one else in the vicinity, he must have said that aloud._ He stood up and grabbed his night clothes from his drawer and dressed himself. He stretched one last time before curling in on himself and crawling back into bed.

He was about to return to his dreams when Patton joined him in the room. “Do you need anything, bud?”

Logan shook his head slightly, he didn’t need anything at the moment. As he saw Patton about to leave, he felt his stomach grow cold and his heart grow the dark, sticky pit he was overly familiar with. “Could you stay here, just until I fall asleep, for some reason, I feel… uneasy...”

Patton nodded and Logan slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm sorry, I always forget to upload to here until it's not the same day I've posted the chapter on the other site. Thanks for patience if you've had to wait for this chapter, at all.


	5. Chapter Five: ...it Becomes Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you guys will really like this chapter.

Patton left breakfast uneasily, while he was overloading, so was Logan. Of course, Logan didn’t know or understand what these ‘migraines' entailed. According to the inborn knowledge that Patton had, every trait had an overload state. No one else seemed to be aware of these, overload periods.

Patton frowned, _this wasn’t a good sign_ , he remembered when he had last overloaded, it was when Thomas’s subconscious decided to create the second of the Sides. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, he has a task to complete.

Patton sunk down into Thomas's apartment, he was set on finding Thomas, of course the first place he’d check is his room, Patton was sure that Thomas was just beginning to wake up, so that’d be the place to check first.

He arrived in the room and smiled out of relief, he had caught Thomas still in his room. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Patton, how many times… I’m not your kid.” Patton ignored Thomas's protests, everyone is his kid. “Wait, what’re you doing here, Patton?”

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask, Logan is taking the day off, he isn’t feeling too good... I told him to take the day off, the poor kiddo.” Patton blushed slightly, he wasn’t sure he should continue calling Logan his kiddo, he thinks of Logan as much more than his kid.

Thomas must have noticed the blush on Patton's cheeks or the butterflies fluttering through his stomach. “Patton, you like Logan, don’t you?”

Patton only blushed harder, he wasn’t about to answer Thomas, this was a secret he would take to the grave. “Well, I’d better check in on Logan, I told him that I’d go and see him.” Patton waited for no answer and left Thomas's bedroom in a hurry sinking down quite fast. He was a bit dizzy, but he had to fulfil his promise to Logan. He strolled his way to Logan’s room attempting to keep steady.

Patton opened the door to Logan's room very slowly trying not to wake up Logan, if he was already asleep. He noticed that Logan was still awake and quietly asked Logan a question “do you need anything, bud?”

He saw Logan’s head shake and began to creep out of the room, he got really close to the door frame and heard Logan’s deeper voice call out to him. “Could you stay here, just until I fall asleep, for some reason, I feel… uneasy…”

Patton nodded, this was an easy request to fill, he wants to spend as much time without crowding Logan as possible. Patton knows that Logan tends to prefer his own company to others when he feels as he does now.

He stayed way past the beginning of the calm, even, regular breathing Patton recognized as Logan's sleep, he stayed until he was sure he wouldn’t be caught, he grabbed Logan’s hand and just held it.

He could feel himself drooping, he was exhausted too, overloading took a lot out of him. He tried not to sleep, but couldn’t help it. He laid his head on the bed and caught a short nap before waking up and removing himself from Logan's room, he was worried that Logan would catch him.

He slowly made his way out, smiling the entire way. He got to spend alone time with Logan, he was floating. That could also be the fever that he could tell was wracking his body with shivers and the sensation of cold all throughout his tired body. Everything in him was shrieking at him to rest.

“ _Ssssleep isss forr the weak_ ,” Patton heard a voice say near himself. He now knew why Logan was so frightened.

_Who is this voice and what does it want?_ Patton closed his eyes and breathed in. He needs to research. The library is well hidden and should be untouched since his last visit.

Patton slunk through the more familiar part of the mindscape to the part that housed the secret library. He pulled the secret book-switch on the measly little book shelf and the library opened. He took a few steps into the library and began his search for the book he saw about intruders into the mindscape.

He spent hours looking for the book and when he finally found it he placed something where the book was meant to be and decided to bring the book back to his room to read it further.

He stumbled quite a few times on his way back to his room, he was determined to bring the book back though. He then needed to talk to Roman for a bit.

Whatever is in the mindscape, is causing lots of problems, he needs to hide the book. He searched for almost an entire minute for the perfect place to hide the book and he ended up stuffing it under the mattress and on the top of the box spring of his neatly made bed.

So that was done, now he needs to talk with Roman. He shuffled down the hallway and knocked on Roman's door.

Roman poked his head out and was surprised to see Patton standing there, he was obviously waiting for Virgil. “Roman, I have a favor to ask. Please say yes,” Patton pleaded to Roman.

“Sure,” he grinned brazenly. “what must I do for this favor?”

“If something happens to me, look for Logan and go to the library, okay?” Roman looked confused and worried, but he nodded.

“Is this about what happened yesterday?” Roman asked clearly worried.

“No, and about that, I need to rest, I can’t keep working today, please tell Thomas.” He was sure he looked like his cheeks were made of cotton candy due to his perceived temperature.

He could feel another shiver wrack his body, Roman now looked very concerned, he felt Patton's forehead. “You’re very warm, go to bed, please.”

Patton nodded and began to leave, but not before stopping and turning. “Roman, please keep my favor between the two of us.”

Roman nodded slowly and watched Patton walk out of the room, this was beginning to worry Roman very much.


	6. Chapter Six: Up at the Wrong Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again!! This didn't take me a terribly long amount of time. I'm going to be very busy this school year, I won't be writing for this story as often as I'd like, but hopefully it won't seem like I'm abandoning this... If it seemed like I updated twice, I edited a previous chapter slightly to fit the full timeline I've got planned out for this universe.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Minor Anxiety Attack

Logan sat up in his bed feeling slightly groggy, he had just woken up, now he had to check the time.

It was very early, but he knew he couldn’t go back to sleep, that’d be impossible.

He stood up and stretched feeling the slightly stiff muscles lighten and become much looser. He decided to run through a lot more stretches, his muscles deserve more usage, it made him feel better to take this time to give his body the moment it needed so he didn’t overexert himself or pull his muscles.

He took a look in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable, even though, he was sure the others were all still asleep. He quietly made his way to the common area to make sure the others were in bed and not roaming about in the early morning hour.

As soon as he walked into the common area, he saw Roman and Virgil sitting together on the couch, Logan was massively confused.

“What time is it?” Logan asked the slightly stunned couple on the couch.

“It’s five p.m., Logan are you supposed to be up right now?” Roman asked.

Logan nodded “I must have been off by a whole twelve hours, oh my, I have ruined my sleep schedule.” Logan looked around the room, finally noticing Patton's absence, in his slightly foggy mind, he had assumed Patton was there. “Where is Patton?”

The couple squinted at each other as if they were trying to decide what was necessary or what they should tell Logan. Logan noticed the look, took a bit of time to try and interpret it, and then his face took on a sour look, whatever was going on, he didn’t like one bit of it.

“ _They’re lyying to yyou…”_ Logan was slightly stunned, there it was again, he was sure it wasn’t him this time, he was still trying to understand why they were squinting at each other.

“Do you hear that?” He asked frantically.

Roman stopped squinting at Virgil and turned with a surprised look at Logan. Roman seemed to breathe as if he needed to completely empty his lungs, he began to look terrified.

“Roman, are you okay?” Logan asked desperately.

“Not if I’m correct, Logan, we are all in big trouble if I’m right…”

The three of them looked to the floor as their hearts all beat in sync, before too long, Roman noticed Virgil’s change in his breathing pattern, he recognized the onset of a possible attack. Roman began to work on calming him down. Logan just stood by dumbly, _what could Roman be afraid of?_ He was only a month senior to Logan, then again, he was never told what had happened the month before he arrived.

Logan's heart rate picked up, this situation is proving to be terrifying. Logan longed for something to hug or even just something to keep his conscious from leaving his body. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed his longings back down, essentially, swallowing any and all of the feelings he should be expressing.

Thinking back, this isn’t the first time Logan has pushed his feelings aside as to not disturb anyone; he knows it’s not a good coping mechanism, and yet, telling others his feelings, or what he assumes are feelings, is something that seems all but impossible to him. It’s almost as if whatever he's feeling isn’t something that he thinks should be worked out and understood by others and himself.

Logan's heart rate picked up even faster, now it was starting to get out of control, he can feel a small sense of dread, as if something was inherently wrong. He began breathing in a calming manner, trying to calm down.

It took him a minute, but his overwrought mind was finally clear enough to remove himself from the room, he didn’t want to have to explain or have Roman learn that he was connected to Virgil in this one way, after all, for a little while Logan took the brunt of these attacks, until Virgil showed up. These attacks really affect all four of them, even if it seemed not to be the case for the other two.

He sprawled out onto his bed again, he attempted to calm his breathing. He played some soothing music trying to keep himself from slipping any deeper, he knew that Virgil tried to keep Logan from feeling any worse than minor attacks. He had been through worse than this.

This was one thing Logan was sure Patton never knew, the reason his emotions were so suppressed was because he couldn’t handle these situations without withdrawing. Logan has always been impressed with Patton's ability to draw people's positive emotions out. He knew how to calm Anxiety and how to help Logan when he knew he needed it.

When Logan finally stopped feeling anxious, his lungs were burning and he was exhausted, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the environment and slowly drifted off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is appreciated as always. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Glasses Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, man, is it so good to be back to writing things that don't happen to be papers I need to graduate college and be completely useless otherwise. So guys, I made it back to writing for this fic, I'm so excited for you all to learn more about this entity that happens to be in the mindscape. Quick announcement(s) at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> TW: mention(s) of minor wound and blood (Logan calls something a gushing blood wound, but it's a minor cut)

Patton awoke with a start, he had been having nightmares; he was terrified. Patton didn't know what to do, he had been having nightmares for weeks and all they ever seemed to do is make everything worse. He could feel his face covered with a sheen of hot, sticky sweat and his heart was beating loudly and quickly.

  
He ran his fingers through his damp hair trying to keep it out of his face, those dreams were terrifying. It was coming for him, he just knew it, it was going to get him... _no, all of them. They were all going to be in trouble._

  
Patton shut his eyes and began breathing slowly; he began to calm down in small steps and he shakily made his way to the shower attempting to calm down even more. He got into the shower and let the warm water melt away some of the anxiousness from his body. Patton spent upwards of five minutes during his twenty minute shower just feeling the warm water cascading onto his tired, cold skin.

  
He slowly climbed out of the shower and felt the bitterly cold surroundings snap him out of his warmth induced haze. _Today won't go very well, at all._

  
Patton grabbed his towel and began drying his arms. The warm fluffiness of the towel washed over him as he contemplated his nightmare. The towel smelled of clear mountain air, he buried his face in the towel before he wrapped it around his waist and took up his black-rimmed glasses. He ran his right hand through his wet hair and sighed exasperatedly.

  
"Patton! We need you right now!"

  
"Okay, I'll be right there," he chirped with a false face.

  
Patton took a second to grab his clothes, ready to put them on. "Please, Patton, now."

  
Patton left his clothes and walked out in his towel, rushing to find Virgil clutching his bloody hand with a broken glass cup that seemed to have been recently broken. Patton instantly felt concern wash over him while he looked over Virgil's injury.

  
~

Logan heard the shattering of a glass and Virgil's soft cussing from the kitchen. Logan inferred that Virgil must have injured himself. Logan rushed to the kitchen and all of his knowledge of health and safety were thrown out the window. He was standing in the kitchen with a blank mind and internally freaking out.

  
"Patton! We need you right now!" Logan called out feeling the anxiousness bubble in his stomach.

  
"Okay, I'll be right there," he heard Patton's overly bright voice call to Logan. Logan could hear the trouble in his voice, he was unconvinced, but was overly worried about Virgil and his gushing blood wound, _okay, well, that was an exaggeration, but he still needed medical attention._

  
Patton seems to be taking a very long time, _I guess I'd better call for Patton again_. "Please, Patton, now."

  
Logan begins taking deep breaths and waiting for Patton's expertise with first aid. He only needed to wait for a few moments before Patton emerged from his room. Logan took a good look at Patton while he walked in. Logan was in for a surprise; Patton walked into the kitchen with damp hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. Logan's cheeks broke out into the giant red patch of a blush.

  
~

Patton focused all of his energy into treating Virgil's wound, he even forgot that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

  
He made quick work of the shallow wound and made sure Virgil went away with a plastic cup full of water and a promise, from Patton, to make tea for the whole group later. Patton reached to grab a dustpan, to clean up the glass, until Logan grabbed his arm and offered to clear it away.

  
"Thanks, Logan."

  
"You are most welcome, I suggest you go and get dressed, it is is quite chilly today," Logan nodded flashing his stony face to the blushing mess wearing a towel around his waist.

  
Patton nodded softly before rushing to his bathroom and grabbing his clothes throwing them on his chilly naked skin. Patton placed his face into his hands and sighed deeply before walking out into the kitchen, just in time, to watch Logan use a slice of bread on the counter where the glass had been.

  
"Hey, Logan, whatcha doing?" Patton chirped to the other glasses-wearing side.

  
"Oh, Patton, I happen to be using this slice of bread to pick up small shards of glass."

  
Patton's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. "That's really cool, Logan!"

  
Logan blushed profusely. "Why, thank you, Patton, I had heard of this, Life Hack?" Logan unsurely claimed. "And I thought I should put this knowledge to use."

  
Patton nodded quickly staring straight ahead lost in thought. "Patton, are you alright?" Logan asked quietly.

  
Patton felt the anxiety wash over him again and he couldn't bring himself to do anything except shake his head. "No," he breathed softly, "I keep having nightmares, I'm scared."

  
Logan looked at Patton with sadness and a strange look of slight pity, he walks forward and hugs Patton tightly.

  
" _Awww... tthhatsssss sweettt_ ," a voice came from above the two hugging sides.

  
Patton's eyes widened, "No, you're nothing, you're not allowed here," Patton whispered too quiet for anyone to hear. Patton just squeezed harder and then let go unsurely.

  
Patton smiled grimly, "Logan, I'm going to research something, I'll see you later," Patton said slowly and quietly. Logan nodded and Patton gingerly made his way back to his room.

  
When Patton made it back, he pulled the book out from underneath the corner of his mattress and opened it to the table of contents.

  
He skimmed through and found a few entries that were similar sounding to what was happening around the mindscape. He opened to the first entry and immediately knew this was the entry he was looking for. He put a bookmark in between the pages and continued reading the entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about the last 'chapter' thingie and I will still be going through with it. I just honestly got so swept up with my school semester that I felt unable to write anything that wasn't class related, but there will be a fun Q&A book on the side soon hopefully, I intend on working on it over tonight and publishing tomorrow about noon in my timezone. Guys, I just wanted to also let you know that this last semester went very well for me, theatre-wise, I was actually cast in my first musical in about five years, Guys and Dolls. Hope the holidays went well for all of you, whatever you happen to celebrate.
> 
> Also, sorry for not updating here, even though I updated on Wattpad...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on Wattpad under the same name. (I'm the original author.)


End file.
